Young Justice Reader Insert
by eelram12
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is a special girl she has the ability to "borrow" powers from others she has been keeping a low profile as to not endanger the ones she cares for and so far has been doing well but when an explosion in brings the Young Justice team into Star City she is forced to reveal herself what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Your P.O.V

 _Please, just leave me alone I didn't do anything!_ Voices screamed in my head as I ran faster into the raining night I had done nothing wrong why were _they_ after me? OK maybe I had done ONE thing to get their attention but it was an ACCIDENT OK not an accident but the kid was going to die! What was I supposed to do!? I hadn't been trying to get their attention! I ran into an alleyway praying they wouldn't find me, crawling behind some dumpsters I recounted the day all the way up to now. It had started normally enough, my mom kissing me on the forehead as I headed off to school, brother ruffling my (h/l) (h/c) while giving me a warm smile when I passed him, the typical school routine, it was about the end of the day when things went south

Now living in Star City did have its perks but a lot of downsides to go with them, for example nearly getting killed by super villains every other Thursday, or in my case a giant explosion downtown…on my school route…with a GIANT CHANCE OF CASUALTIES I was naturally REALLY concerned see I normally am not worried about my safety because one, I was smart, and had self-defense classes and two I kinda sorta had superpowers of my own

The powers themselves were hard to explain but basically they work like this; I could take a super power from someone and use it as I please but once I try to take another power the first power I took would go away, doing this wouldn't drain the original user's energy so that was good, but the unfortunate part was that I had to touch the original source or, person to get the power. That was how I had got the attention of _them._ The young justice league when I approached the building that had been blown up the firemen and police were already there.

I stood at the opposite side of the street in an alley and watched just in case, just as I hid in the shadows another bomb went off this time at the base of the building that's when _they_ showed up the young justice league; Aqualad, Robin, Kidflash, Artemis, Ms. Martian, and Superboy. They were here, they would save they city again like they always did, and I was more than happy to let them do it, I watched as Aqualad shouted orders to his team Superboy ran to the crumbling building Ms. Martian flying above him together they stopped the building from falling meanwhile Kidflash, Robin and Aqualad cleared the streets Artemis shot arrows into the building blowing it into smaller pieces so that it would cause less damage on its fall I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, they had it under control _I should get out of here_ I thought to myself I turned to walk away, but it was then I heard the scream and then the crash my eyes widened as I swiveled my head toward the sound, several feet away a piece of building debris had fallen on top of a ten year old boy he was yelling and crying for help, but the city goers were in too much of a panic, the police were preoccupied getting civilians to safety and the young justice team was preoccupied with the first building I realized that _I_ was the only person here capable of helping!

 _But I-I can't! that chunk must way a ton! Still all the more reason to…but-NO NO WAY! They'd kill me, they'd lock me up in Arkem or something but…that kid probably has a family…_ CRACK! I looked up alertly another chunk of building was starting to fall and it would fall on top of the kid! _NO! OK that does it!_ I raced over to the Superboy him and his team doing my best to hide my face by keeping it down "IS SHE CRAZY!?" I heard Artemis yell but I ignored her, I grabbed Superboy's shoulders and concentrated; I felt his strength flow into me giving me power.

I released him "what did you…?" He started to ask, I didn't stick around to answer instead, I turned and sped towards the boy who was now in hysterics the building was about two seconds from collapsing I reached him just in time shoving the debris off him and grabbing the kid just as the building fell from its ruined place "thank you thank you!" he hugged me through tears before falling into a coughing fit as I carried him bridle style "no problem kid, but your hurt pretty bad we need to get you to the neatest hospital. Stat." The boy nodded weakly in agreement _Wait! (Y/N) be smart about this what are the cops going to say when they see you running towards them with a kid who's got multiple injuries? Oh of course just say you found him lying near a collapsed building but what's the kid here going to say?_ "hey kid" I said starting to pant from your long distance running "yeah…?" he croaked "I need you to do me a favor" "sure" "okay, I need you to not say that I pulled you from a building" "why? I mean you could be famous for this you could join the Young Justice team, and meet Kidflash and Aqualad and do all sorts of stuff!" I raised an eyebrow at him "you sure talk a lot for having been stuck under a chunk of building, and besides- "I skidded to a stop when I found an ambulance "having powers isn't always a good thing" the boy gave me a confused look but before he could continue I found a police officer and told him my fake story which he seemed to believe fully he took custody of the kid and I turned around to go home…only to come face to face with Aqualad.


	2. I AM SO SORRY!

I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I am so sorry to all of you who read my Young Justice reader insert! I haven't updated in forever! and I am so so so so sorry! I promise to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Panic rushed through me, Aqualad had a straight face but I could tell his mind was working hard on a solution for how to deal with me. _Run!_ the voices yelped the team was coming up behind him _OK, OK let's play it cool and if they show any signs of knowing run._ "uh, hi?" I started "hello" Aqualad said "um, can I help you?" I asked Kidflash answered for Aqualad zipping up to his side "yeah, you can you can tell us why you, a normal civi, ran up to Superboy, grabbed him, let go, and suddenly have his power could you, I don't know explain that?" He seemed kind of ticked off "I don't know what you're talking about" I said "really? Because you didn't do a very good job of hiding your face" Superboy said crossing his arms _they know_ panic built up in my chest "I-I….um well" I stammered silently asking myself who to take power from _Aqualad and Kidflash are the best choice since they're right in front of me, Aqualad's powers wouldn't do me any good in this situation so…Kidflash it is._ I charged at Kidflash catching everyone off guard I touched his forehead before taking off only getting a small amount of his powers, but enough to give me a head start "HEY!" A voice shouted from behind I kept running I hadn't realized how late it was had the battle really lasted all day? The sun was going down and a couple of dark gray clouds were mixing together _oh wow, if that's not cliché I don't know what is_ yup cliché a late stormy night with a splash or to in some puddles, perfect for a late night chase scene. Suddenly there was a rush of footsteps and I had to duck to avoid a weighted net launched by robin _run! Run! Run! Gosh dang it run!_ I took a deep breath and focused on running.

I don't know how long I ran but I know I only stopped when the Kidflash power ran out, my body couldn't go anymore. I had only been running for the first yard or something like that, the Kidflash power was what kept me going for the next several blocks. _I need to hide_ I looked around frantically, I watched the news enough to know that the team was very persistent, I knew they wouldn't give up until they found me. _Where can I hide?_ As I looked around I noticed that there was very little to use for cover. Something told me that I was running out of time, and I needed to hide NOW _there!_ I spotted an alleyway diagonally across from me. _Hopefully it'll have a dumpster or something to hide behind_ I thought to myself as I used the last bit of energy that I had and jogged towards it.

As I looked into the alleyway I did see something to hide behind but it wasn't anything large and it was really close to the entrance of the ally _for an ally this place sure is clean_ was my first thought my second thought was _shoot! How am I supposed to hide! There's like…nothing here!_ I looked around the street trying to find somewhere…a little more crowded, to hide.

I spent a little time checking the alleyway for a bit finding only a couple of useful things, a semi large pile of boxes and a garbage can that smelled like the dead (I didn't bother checking to see if anything was dead inside it) before I heard a small commotion at the end of the street I peeked out of the alley, my back up against the wall I saw Miss Martian and Artemis they seemed to be…arguing? It looked like that they were waving their arms around in what seemed like an arguing manner but they weren't saying anything or at least their mouths weren't moving…not from what I could see I shook my head this alleyway wasn't going to help me.

Luckily it appeared that fate was on my side, it started pouring. And with the rain making a good cover I dashed over to the other side of the street, crawling behind the dumpsters which were now providing my hiding place.

 _So (Y/n) what now?_ Those little voices came back those little, questioning voices I sighed and leaned my head against the cement wall _what am I going to do now?_ I thought what if I gave myself up? _It'd make it easier for everyone…and maybe if I proved to be un-threatening then maybe, maybe they'd accept me…_ I snorted _unlikely they'd throw me away just like they do everyone else…_ I'd had a friend they'd thrown away; everyone knew him now as Icicle Jr. the psychotic son of Icicle Senior, but I had known him a long time ago…before he had changed (A/N I'm sorry I don't really know Icicle Jr.'s backstory so I'm just going off what I research) I knew him as a boy named Cameron Mahkent. Cameron was kind to me and helped me learn to hide my powers, and in return I supported him while his own father gave him the cold shoulder. In a way, I guess you could say we were supporting each other…. _Yeah, until we suddenly lose touch then BAM! Look at the TV one morning and he's being submitted to Belle Rev …_ I sighed again, _well sticking to the past didn't help me then so, why bother with it now?_ I shook my head _I need a strategy; I need to get home without them seeing me…._ I peeked my head out of the alley way and immediately ducked back in because standing only a meter (1.09361 yards) away, was Superboy.

A/N well! I think this is a good place to end it, I am SOOO sorry! I meant to write this up for you guys this weekend but I got SUPER busy and don't worry! I already have an idea for the next chapter! Thank you guys for reading and I'll see ya next time! 


End file.
